A wide variety of hand-held medical devices are known in the medical field. Certain devices, such as surgical suction and irrigation devices, are intended for relatively long-term hand-held usage. The ease of use, maneuverability, and comfort of use for such devices to the user, therefore, becomes an important consideration in their design. For example, some medical procedures can be relatively lengthy, requiring prolonged handling of certain standard medical devices. Often an operator may have a need to grasp a device alternatively with both the right or left hand. Similarly, an operator may have a need to grasp a device alternatively in positions where the user's hand is oriented in different configurations relative to the handle.
The construction of such devices, therefore, both in terms of its operation as well as the ergonomics of their handling, can have a substantial effect on the successful performance of a medical procedure and its results. Prolonged handling of uncomfortable medical devices can impact the level of precision an operator employs during a medical procedure. As a result, the design and ergonomics of a medical device can have a significant impact on the underlying safety and effectiveness of a medical procedure. Accordingly, there is a need in the medical field, particularly the surgical field, for hand-held devices (e.g., suction-irrigation devices) having features that provide enhanced comfort of use, maneuverability, provide a variety of hand-held options to the user, and which still contain the desired performance and operational structures.